Mandalorian Battle
by Kal Venku
Summary: A Mandalorian battle with three sides, Mandalorians, Jedi, and Sith.
1. Chapter 1

The line of Mandalorians in their trenches, chanting a war song called Ka'rta Tor. They awaited the battle they have lived all their lives for, a battle with the Jedi. The Jedi were leading a mix army of Republic soldiers and local farmers. They had a larger force, but care for everyone that died. The Mandalorians didn't care if they won or lost, but lived only for the battle.

The leader of the Mandalorian forces, a man in silver and blue armor, stood in front of the trenches with his sword drawn in one hand, and a blaster rifle in the other. His cape whipped in the wind, the sun gleaming off his armor. A Jedi walked up to the Mandalorian line, holding his lightsaber. The Mandalorian leader sighed and walked up to him, not to listen, but to make the Mandalorians look good.

Before the Jedi was able to speak, the Mandalorian said, "I am Kal Orade, general of this army. Do you know who I am?"

The Jedi stepped back, looking at the general. "General Kal Orade, it is an honor to meet you. We understand that your honor doesn't allow you to surrender, but be considering the losses on both sides. Their families."

Kal laughed to himself. "Mandalorians know that this is what their families want. Some have sons in this army and are serving with them. It is the greatest honor for a Mandalorian, to die for your Mand'alor." He pointed his sword at the Jedi. "I will meet you on the battlefield, jetii and you will die by my sword." He turned back to his men. The Jedi looked confused at the Mandalorian general walking away.

The general dropped into the trench, and looked around at his fellow Mandalorians. "They won't surrender their lost." Kal said, laughing. The area around him started to laugh. "Get ready boys, here they come." Kal said, not laughing.

The Jedi led the Republic forces towards the line of Mandalorians, but the Mandalorians didn't open fire. They waited until the Republic line was past the land mines. The Republic forces ran right into the land mines, causing explosions that threw men and body parts into the air. But what the Mandalorians wanted was the confusion it would cause. And confusion it did cause. The land mines did explode until more than three hundred Republic men where deep in the land mine area. The mines blew up behind the main line, cutting it off. The Mandalorians wanted to strike fear into their enemies, and they did.

"Open fire!" Kal yelled to the Mandalorians in the trench. He started to fire himself, to show the Mandalorians around him that he too would fight. Cannons opened up, cutting through the Republic soldiers. Men fell, some headless because of snipers, others body-less because of heavy shells and the land mines. Kal stood out the trench, against the request of the men around him. He looked down at them, "Come with me, I have a jetii to kill." They nodded and got out of the trench. "All Mandalorians, out of the trench! Its time to take the fight to them!"

They walked towards the Republic line, which ran towards the Mandalorian line. "I want three volleys, then swords and pistols. Alright?" The Mandalorians yelled Oya, compiling. "First line, I want kneeing, second line, standing, fire three shots and charge." He looked around him, the lines getting ready. He looked at the oncoming Republic line. "Then the next two lines do the same. Watch your shots!" He yelled. "On my command!"

The seconds seem to slow as the Republic line closed the distance between the Mandalorians and the Republic lines. Then it come back to him, with the Republic line a mere 50 yards, he yelled "First volley!" And blasters fired, as he fired as well, and Republic soldiers fell. "Second volley!" The second volley came and hit the Republic line, with the same result as the first, men fell. "Charge!" The Mandalorians lowered their fire arms and charged with swords and sabers, gleaming in the sun light. The Mandalorian lines behind them got ready for their turn to fire. Kal Venku ran in the front of the Mandalorian battle line. He cut down on an unlucky Republic soldier that happened to be in front of him, just as the whole Mandalorian line hit the Republic line. The clash of swords and sabers against Mandalorian armor and durasteel was over lapped by the yells of the men and women fighting. Kal stood still, watching the battle unfold. The second wave of Mandalorians just finished firing and now was charging into the fray, with the third line getting ready. Kal lifted his sword to stop an attack at his head, and shoved his attacker away, just as Kris Skirata cut off his head. Kal dipped his head in respect and said, "Thanks for the help, neir vod."

"Not a problem, General." Kris said, blocking another attack. Kal then shot the Republic soldier in the head, causing it to explode. "Guess you don't owe me one." Kris laughed and turned back to the battle, going to help someone else.

Then a Jedi tried to cut down at Kal, but Kal's Mandalorian armor stopped the attack and only left a scorched mark on his silver chest plate. Kal looked up at the Jedi. "Now this makes me feel bad. Your general won't fight me himself?" Kal brought his saber down to strike the Jedi's knees, but the Jedi stopped the attack, leaving his side open to attack. Kal kicked the Jedi's side, knocking him to the ground. The Mandalorians around him cheered as the Republic forces cry out in terror. Kal walked up to the downed Jedi, looking around. "Keep those Republic soldiers away. This is man to man." Kal took off his helmet off as the Mandalorian line rushed forward to stop the Republic line. Kal left the Jedi to his feet. "Fight! I will not allow you to lay down if you still have a breath in you. It's dishonorable."

"What is this to you, a game?" The Jedi asked, pushing Kal off of him. He picked up his lighsaber and ignites it. "Killing people for fun? For honor? You're only a cold-blooded killer, raise to believe in a misguided leader of a lost race."

Kal walked up to the Jedi, looking into his eyes. "If I was a cold-blooded killer, I would have killed you when you were down." He said, striking at the Jedi's arm. The Jedi blocked the attack, but again left his side open. Kal then ejected a blade from his wrist gauntlet and stabbed at the Jedi's body. The Jedi screamed as Kal broke his ribs, with the Mandalorian beskar cutting through the bones. Kal then pulled the blade out and swung the sword in an arc, cutting off the Jedi's head. The body collapse to the ground, blood coming out of the neck as it fell. The Mandalorians cheered again as the Republic attack stopped. They stood there, dazed about one of their leaders falling to a Mandalorian. He smiled for all to see and placed his helmet back on. Kal chuckled and yelled, "Attack! Push them back to where they came!" He raised his sword as the Mandalorians pushed forward towards the Republic transports.

Kal heard a yell to his right. He turned to see a Republic soldier stab Kris Skirata in the chest with a sword. Kal shoots the Republic soldier in the chest twice and runs over to his friend. Kal took off Kris' helmet off to see that the young Mandalorian was already dead. Kal sighed and put the helmet back on. Before Kal left, he took a part of Kris' armor, a shoulder pad for his family. The Mandalorian way of remembering a family member or a loved one was to wear a part of their armor. He stood up and looked at the battle that was now 50 yards away. Almost all his Mandalorians where in the battle, expect for the rear guard of experts and snipers. Kal ran to the battle, seeing a new threat, the Sith had heard of the battle, and now it was a three sided battle.


	2. Chapter 2

General Kal Orade used his visor to look at what was happening in the back of the Republic lines. And there they were, Sith. They were attacking the Republic transports. Kal sighed and shook his head. He knew that if there was a fight that the Jedi were in, the Sith wouldn't be that far behind. He had a tough decision to make. Send in his men to fight both the Jedi and the Sith, which would give them glory in battle, or wait until the Jedi and Sith tired each other out then attack.

"Karena!" Kal yelled out, calling the commander of the sniper teams.

Karena Vhipir ran forward, carrying a sniper rifle and her dark blue and silver helmet off. "Yes, general?"

"Tell the mortars and your snipers to start covering fire for the main army. Have commando teams know that they are to start skirmishes with the Republic and Sith forces if they come too close to our trenches." Kal explained. He looked at Karen's face, she was confused. "We are not running, we are waiting for the Sith and Jedi to tire each other. Then we will come in for the kill."

Karena smiled. "I see." She said, and nodded. "My men will cover yours, general. Just make sure that they don't get in the way." She turned, and then stopped. "I guess this is why _Manda'lor_ made you general and not me." She started to run back to the sniper positions, yelling out orders.

"Men pull back. Let the Sith deal with them!" Kal yelled, and his men fell back.

The men closest to him asked. "Why? We have them on the run." He shot at a Republic soldier.

"Because I want to fight both the Sith and Jedi at the same time, but we need to wait and until they tire, and we need to rest. We got a big battle coming up." Kal said, and the Mandalorians fell back to the trenches, walking backwards firing at the Republic soldiers following them. Most of the Republic soldiers were called back to fight the oncoming Sith. "I want scouts and snipers watching the battle." Kal said, walking over to the weapons master. "I will lead one squad. Ghes, you got defense of this line."

"Yes, general." Ghes said, nodding to Kal. He was wearing black armor and holding a heavy blaster rifle.

"Karena, you're with me. Get your squad together and let's go." Kal said, picking up a sniper rifle. "I want to find someone, and I think you might as well." He switched to a private channel to Karena. "Karena, Kitsame has gone missing. We are going to look for her."

Karena looked over to him, tilting her head. "Where are we going to start?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit.

Kal looked out on the battlefield, and said, "She was on the left flank, around where the Sith landed. I donno if she was near the landing zone or not, but I am getting reports of the men there got hit hard." Kal sighed. "We will start there first."

Karena nodded in silence, and signal her squad to regroup on her. She looked at the Mandalorian commandos, switched to a public channel and said, "We are following the general to the left flank, around where the Sith landed. Anyone who doesn't want to..."

One of the Mandalorians, a tall man named Neo, stopped Karena. "Karena, with all due respect, shove it. We are coming with you and the general if you like it or not. We are going to abandon our fellow _vode_ to those _Siit chakaars._" He said, getting several _Oya_'s and cheers from the other commandos and Mandalorians around them.

Kal smiled, and looked to Neo and the other commandos. "Well, if you are coming, you better keep up with me. I am in command of this recon, so listen to me." Kal walked up to Neo, looking into the visor of the other man's helm. "And let's all hope that you as good of a shot as you are a public speaker."

Neo laughed, "Don't worry, general, we won't let you down." He said, cracking his neck.

"Alright." Kal said, as he turned to the left flank. He started to run, hoping to get to the tree line before someone spotted him and his group. The others were keeping up with him. Kal stopped in the tree line, and crouched down. The others did the same. Kal looked into the woods, seeing a flash. "_Osik_…we're too late." The flash was one of a lightsaber, and not a green or a blue lightsaber that a Jedi would carry, but a red lightsaber of the Sith. Kal looked at the downward slice of the lightsaber, but it was stopped.

"Someone's still alive." Neo said, as Karena ran forward. She saw Kitsame, lying on the ground, holding a _beskar'kad _up blocking the Sith's strike. The Sith took his hand and grabbed Kitsame's wrist, making her drop the blade. Then the Sith cut off her head and Karena screamed "No!" and ran at the Sith.

The Sith turned to the new threat, Karena charging with two swords. The Sith raised his lightsaber and smiled. "I have already killed one of you, another should be easy!" Karena said nothing as she fought the Sith.

"Make sure nobody gets near here. I will help Karena." Kal said, drawing his sword and running towards the fight. He cut at the Sith's head, but Karena was in a frenzy, cutting at anyone. Kal backed up and watched Karena hold her own. But then something happened. The Sith grabbed her throat and picked her up. He then stabbed at her armor, but the Mandalorian iron held. He sighed and cut at Karena's head, but then Kal stepped in and blocked the attack. The Sith's grip tighten around Karena's neck, breaking it.

"You shouldn't have done that, _Siit._" Kal said, cutting off the Sith's arm. "It cost you an arm and…" Kal then cut off the Sith's leg. "And a leg." As the Sith fell, Kal cut off his head, blood sprayed on Kal's silver armor. Kal stepped over to the Sith's lightsaber and picked it up. "A worthy trophy." He placed it on his belt. "Squad, form up." He said. Kal took off his helmet and looked down at Karena's body. He bent down to remove her helmet off. He looked into her eyes and closed them. He then took a piece of Karena's armor and Kitsame's green armor to give to their families. "_Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc. Ni partayli, gar darasuum._" He said, looking down at the bodies of two of his closest friends.

End of Part II


	3. Chapter 3

Kal Venku sighed, two of his friends were dead. Karena had been killed while she tried to avenge her lover, Kitsame. Kal stood up as Neo and the others gathered around him. There were four of them now, but they were all super commandos. "I want to know your names and faces. Buckets off." Kal said, following his own order. Kal's face was one that seen many battles, a long scar ran down from his right eye brow to his jaw bone. He had bright green eyes that matched his should length blond hair. He hadn't shaved and only got a couple hours of sleep in the pass couple days.

Neo Bralor followed suit, taking off his gold helmet off. "Neo Bralor, but you already knew that." He said, flashing a smile. His red hair was cut short and his sideburns grown out to connect his bread. "Glad to serve with you, general. And I am sorry about Karena; at least she met a good death for a good reason."

Kal nodded, looking at the tall Mandalorian standing next to Neo. He was wearing a red helmet with blue eyes painted above the visor. "Fi Bralor, Neo's quiet brother." Fi said, as Neo chuckled. "Not many people guess it, but we are always around each other." Fi took off his helm, showing his dark skinned face. His hair was cut short, with a Mandalorian mythosaur skull insignia cut into his hair on the back of his head. His face looked like it was cut out of stone. "Karena told us a lot about you, general. It's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is mine, Fi. I have heard of your exploits', some of your shots amaze me." Kal said, nodding in respect of the other sniper. He then turned to the last Mandalorian and smiled. "Why Karena picked you to be in her squad, I will never know, _cyar'ika_."

"It might be because I am the best damn demolition expert around, _ad'ika_." Cin said, taking off her helm. Her black hair was cut short, with a little purple dye in it. She looked at Kal with her blue eyes. She shifted in her silver and black armor and walked over to Kal. "I want you to watch my six, those two are nutcases."

"We heard that, not that it matters much." Neo said, and Fi chuckle. "Can I put my _buy'ce_ back on?"

"Yeah, go and scout ahead. We're moving out." Kal said, looking at Cin. "How are our _ade_?" He asked Cin, holding his helmet under his arm.

"They are fine. Neth turned twelve two weeks ago. Wish you could have been there." Cin said, brushing Kal's hair back. "This scar is new." Rubbing the scar that ran down his face.

"I know, I am sorry that I missed it. I will be there to train him, _cyar'ika_." Kal said, taking her hand. "_Mand'alor_ said I can leave for a couple weeks to be with you and the _ade_. After this campaign, I am coming home." He smiled. Then he laughed, "Jedi are clever prey, Cin, but I am clever as well."

Cin gave Kal a warm smile. "We better get back to the _akaan_." She said, putting her silver helmet back on. She looked up to Kal, who also had his helmet on. Kal rested his helmet on hers for a moment; they just stood there in silence.

Neo's voice came over the squad's comm. "General, we should start heading back. There are several Sith platoons heading to our line. Looks like they want to talk to you."

Kal sighed, and cracked his neck. "Alright, let's head back." He said to his squad. "All squads, Karena Vhipir is KIA. Second in command Cin Venku is taking command. All squads confirm." On Kal's HUD, all of the commando squads confirmed that their commander was dead, and that the second in command was their new leader. "Good. I am taking first squad back to the trenches. Continue current level of combat." Kal said, heading back towards the trenches. Cin followed closely behind him, watching for the enemy. Kal switched back to the squads channel, "Neo, where are you?"

"We are shadowing a Sith platoon. No force users, though. Orders?" Neo asked.

"C'mon, general, let us have some fun. You took that _Siit_ down." Fi's low voice broke though the comm.

"Alright," Kal grunted. "Watch your fire to your right flank, that's where we are." Kal put a new magazine into his sniper rifle. Cin took out and primed a grenade. "Go ahead, Commander Venku." Kal said as he climbed into a tree.

Cin nodded, and Kal could see though her T-shape visor that she was smiling. "On my command, fire. Ready?" Kal took off his helmet to snipe the old fashion way, and looked through the scope. He tapped his wrist, showing the others he was ready. "Let them have it!" Cin ordered, tossing the hand grenade into the ranks of the Sith soldiers.

Kal fired, taking the head of one Sith soldier's head clean off. He moved to another target, but that soldier was killed by Fi's shot. An explosion went off, taking five more Sith soldiers to their graves. The Sith soldiers started to scatter, hoping to get away from the sniper fire. Kal put his helmet on and dropped to the forest floor. Cin looked at him and asked, "Ready?"

Kal simply nodded, running into the fray, swords drawn. Cin was right behind him, firing her blaster at Sith that still stood, dropping five more Sith. Kal cut low at one Sith as he passed him by, cutting his lower body from his upper body. Another Sith drew a double bladed sword, and looked at Kal. Kal nodded, accepting the challenge. Kal took off his helm, and placed it on his belt.

"I am going to rip you in half, you bastard!" The soldier said, and that made Kal smile. Cin and the Bralor brothers had killed the other Sith, and watched Kal and the soldier circled each other. Cin sat down, finger on the trigger to shoot the Sith if needed.

Kal struck first, swinging low at the Sith's legs. The other man blocked, and came down with the other blade of his sword. Kal blocked that strike with his wrist gauntlet, and brought his sword hand up and punched the soldier in the chest, knocking the wind out of him. Kal then punched the soldier in the jaw bone, Mandalorian _beskar _meeting bone. There was a wet crack as the bone broke. The soldier fell to his knees, just as Kal's knee came up into the soldier's face, breaking his nose. The soldier fell back on the ground; face bloody, on the verge of death. Kal stood over his enemy. He shook his head, and finished the soldier.

Kal turned to Cin and the others, and nodded. "Let's head back." Kal said, replacing his helm. Neo and Fi were arguing on who got the most kills while Cin and Kal walked in silence back to the trenches. Sith were talking to Ghes, and Kal sighed. "I hate this part of being a general." He said, walking over to the Sith. "What is it I can do for you, _Siit_?


	4. Chapter 4

The Sith turned to Kal, tilting his head. "Alliance, Mandalorian. Join us against the Jedi and the Republic, that way, there isn't any needless killing." The Sith said, walking towards Kal and the others.

Kal snickered. "If you haven't notice, we don't care if people die. We will fight to the death. It doesn't matter what you hold over us, we aren't the same as we were back during the Mandalorian Wars."

"That's too bad, General Venku. It would have been an honor to fight with you." The Sith replied, shaking his head. "But you're going to have to die like the rest."

Kal broke out into laughter, along with the rest of the Mandalorians around him. The Sith looked at Kal, then at the squad around Kal, then the rest of the Mandalorians. He thought they were crazy, defying the Sith in battle like this. He had always thought the Sith were better than the rest of the galaxy, and that everyone else were suppose to serve them. "What is the matter with you? Are you mad?" He turned to the other Mandalorians, "Your leader is leading you to death." And that just made them laugh harder.

"Do you think we care?" One Mandalorian yelled, making several Mandalorians yell "Yeah" and "find someone else to bother", along with Mandalorian curse words. "You just afraid to fight us, Sith. But when we're on the war path, nothing stops us. No treaties, no surrenders, no retreats." And that got the Mandalorians rallied up, the statement received cheers. Kal Venku nodded proudly.

"You have no say in this." The Sith said finally. "It's the general's choice." He glared at the Mandalorian general. "Right?"

"It is my choice, and it is that we stay here and fight whoever we want." Kal said, putting his hand on his swords hilt. Cin beside him ready her blaster. The whole Mandalorian army was circled around the Sith now. They glared at him, waiting for something to happen. "Are we done now? Should I kill you were you stand?" Kal growled.

The Sith looked at him, seeing if he had a chance. Then he noticed three lightsabers on his belt, one was a Jedi's, which the Sith wasn't surprised about, and the other two were Sith lightsabers. He looked back up to the Mandalorian's face. Kal just stood there, waiting with his arms folded. The Sith decided to try his luck, and ignited his lightsaber, and walked towards the Mandalorian general.

"This isn't wise, Sith." Kal said, drawing a sword. "You're about to try to kill a general that has killed Sith and Jedi alike, and then you're surrounded by Mandalorians who you got their blood up. I will kill you."

The Sith said nothing as he jumped at Kal, lightsaber striking at Kal's head. Kal blocked and grabbed the Sith neck with his other hand. Kal wore Mandalorian crushgaunts, gloves that were made of Mandalorian iron and could crush bone. Kal held the Sith in the air, crushing his throat. The Sith laugh, "I am not a normal human, I could survive without air."

"Wasn't planning on that." Kal said, crushed the Sith's spine with a wet _crunch_. The Mandalorians cheered as Kal threw the body to the ground. "Let's get ready for an attack. Surely they will after the _aruetiise_ see that." Everyone laughed, and started to get back into the trenches. Kal looked down at the Sith. He was just a young boy. He sighed and bent down to take the lightsaber as a trophy. He grabbed it as saw that it looked like on his belt. "That's why he attacked me, I killed his master." He laughed. "Stupid Sith, should of learned when to attack and when not to."


End file.
